Spectacles or eyeglasses have been used for centuries by people to improve their vision or to shelter their eyes from the sun. The spectacles that are currently available in the marketplace while improving a person's vision in the forward direction, they do not improve a person's peripheral vision which may be important in certain situations. For instance, for people who are suffering with the disease of glaucoma or other eye problems, their peripheral vision is greatly affected and therefore needs a remedial device to help them improving their peripheral visions. It is therefore desirable to provide a device that can be either detachably mounted or permanently mounted on a person's spectacles to allow the person to view items to their sides without having to turn their heads.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spectacles for improving a person's peripheral vision that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional spectacles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide side-view mirror attachment for spectacles that can be detachably mounted on a person's spectacles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide side-view mirror attachment that can be permanently mounted on a person's spectacles.